User talk:Bassium!
well this place ain't alive that much -Bassium! this place is very young just try your best homsar oh i thought this place had been up awhile and it just wasn't that big Bassium! well i just now realized i'am the only person one her like everyday. -Bassium! Inactive wiki I'm sorry for asking you this if it sounds dumb, but you know the Megaman Wiki well you should your an admin there. Um, I'm an admin as well. Well, the most active admin there left and now I'm stuck with an inactive wiki, so should I just let it fall apart since well I can't do much there since I'm just a Bureaucrat there and I can't make that big of changes well I'm anxious right now and I'm worried since I like that wiki and I don't want it to fall apart, so you get the idea right? Now if this doesn't make any since then sorry I will rephrase it, oh and please excuse my nightmarish grammar. Bassium! :Hi. Like any user, you're free to stop the wiki being inactive. You can do this by creating content yourself, or by promoting the wiki amongst MegaMan fans so they come to edit here too. There seems little vandalism here, so I don't think there's a risk of anything falling apart. Is there anything you need help with specifically, or anything I can do? Angela (talk) 13:12, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Yes, um you see the person who owned it left, and I'm pretty sure he was a devoloper, I was wondering if I should take his place. You know pass the torch down. Bassium! :::I'm not sure what you mean. The original founder didn't have any access to the servers or anything like that. Angela (talk) 18:48, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::Well just so you know, I forgot about this place, Ill try to get it active again. Cheers, Homsar Ok, a user by the name of Tompkins made it, right? Well if so he was the one who left the wiki, now I need to be able to edit the backgrounds since well, the other admins there such as you and Jasonr and all of them are inactive, I need to be able to do all the stuff to the maximum right? Like changing the system stuff not just being able to make users admins and deleting stuff, so is there a way to were I am able to become a devoloper there? Bassium :Any admin can change the backgrounds, and you can already make users into admins. A developer is someone who develops the software, MediaWiki, which is separate from Wikicities. Angela (talk) 21:05, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Wikicities:Help:Tutorial and Wikicities:Common mistakes would be good places to start. Angela (talk) 10:34, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC) Background Color The easiest way to change the background color would be to do what I did with the DIV line at the top of this page. For experimentation purposes, I left a few other things for you to look at as well. I was wondering... Umm...I know this is kinda barging, but could I be one of the sysops? I'll try my best to advertise the place to any Mega Man fans. So, yes or no? I want this wiki to live, and I'll help it grealy(methinks)Brick Man 18:52, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) Hey! Hey, nice wiki want to be a Funny wiki partner? Youve got my help!!! (See title). Anyways, I'm doing a similar project and I could donate my information (a reasonable bunch of it, too) onto the Wiki. I've kinda started on the Gravity Man page, and continously check my user page for the articles which I have contributed to. If you are OK with this, just say so. Cyas.... Reploidof20xx 14:11, 30 June 2006 (UTC) I'm Brick, by the way. :PBrick Man 12:54, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Pro-mo-shen for others I really, really, REALLy think we should make RingManX and Bauer-CTU(I think that's the name) sysops. They are GREAT contributors.Brick Man 12:54, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Most definitally! Slight issue http://www.megamanwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page Another Mega Man wiki? They only have about 30 articles only on MM classic and MMBN. Is there anyway we can get them to join forces with us? --RMX 03:36, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Update His email doesn't work and you need to sign up to make any edits on that wiki, so I contacted him the only way I could by posting a comment on his web site. It appears that his wiki was only a brief obsession. I asked him if he would like to join and contribute his knowledge. We need all the help we can get, especially for the MMBN series and MMZ series. Sorry I haven't gotten back to you sooner, but it seems that guy doesn't have any back up for his site so maybe he should contribute here. I'm not the main admin here so if you want to make him a team guy that's fine like you said we can use all the help we can get, so feel free to do whatever that's why your an admin Background and other Stuff If you're still wondering about backgrounds, changing the look of the site and stuff. Changing the actual site is done using CSS. So it's always good to brush up on that, some information can be found at http://www.w3schools.com using div's is actually something done for page formatting, not actually changing the background color. The truth is I would recommend not doing it on a talk page. div's are elements and you're supposed to close them at the end, you're lucky that the MediaWiki parser is catching the failure to close the element and forcing an end to it. If it didn't your talkpage would break and then things would start moving to odd locations and it would become nearly un-navigateable. That over, believe it or not. But through comparison you are actually the main admin here. Unfortunately, it doesn't appear that you guys have any admins who know how to deal with things in the MediaWiki: Namespace. I guess you can ask for my help. Perhaps you'd be interested in some of the many things I do to make a wiki more comfortable to use. Right now, while it doesn't have editors, the Animepedia does have a good set of tricks, standards, and other things you can look around at. What do you think the wiki's position is on Wikipedia articles? I was thinking it would be nice if the Wikia Anime Project could link to Megaman information here instead of needing to redo everything in it's own space. Though that wouldn't work out if the wiki was missing information because it hadn't incorporated the already existing information from Wikipedia. I wouldn't worry about the fact that there is already information here. I can already think of a trick which would allow Wikipedia content to me moved here and merged with the already existing content. It would basically involve protecting a page in transition. Creating a /Wikipedia subpage with the wikipedia content, and a /Original subpage with the content from the original page. Portions from there would then be cut and pasted out of those 2 into a /Draft subpage until all the information was merged into a full article. At which point the drafts content would be moved to the article and it would be unprotected. ~Dantman-local(Dantman|local) Mar 24, 2007 @ 08:12 (UTC) :The reason you're technically the main admin now. Is because you're the last active admin who wasen't promoted just for small reasons just by someone else. If you really like the improvements that could be made to the site, then perhaps a discussion on incorporating the wiki into the Wikia Anime Project should be made. If you want, I can setup Wikia's forum system to make communication easier and do some basic changes with just Sysop powers for the moment. After that, I'll list some of the posstive changes which would happen and one or two things that would half to be contended with. If you like that Idea just use on me and I'll setup the forum. (You need Sysop powers to be able to make some of the changes involved in forum setup.) ~Dantman-local(talk) Mar 26, 2007 @ 09:14 (UTC) ::I've setup part of the forum. But till discussion is over it won't look quite right. I'll be adding the topics to it soon so pay attention to the forums. ~Dantman(talk) Mar 26, 2007 @ 21:52 (UTC) :::Nope, Angela would use her own useraccount. I'm just another user on Wikia who's adopted a total of 4 wikia already and is trying to expand a project which could bring a number of inactive wiki back to life and create a nice system for documenting anime. Though, I have had a number of compliments on my administration skills. People seem to love the random ideas I come up with to improve wiki. Plus Angela is staff. She wouldn't need you to use (With the bureaucrat flag on also) to be able to add things like the forum setup. ~Dantman(talk) Mar 27, 2007 @ 03:20 (UTC) ::::It works like this; The Bot flag hides a user's edits from the recentchanges unless someone clicks on show bots. The Rollback flag gives a user the ability to use the rollback. The Sysop flag gives a user the ability to use Delete, Protect, Rollback, Block, and Edit things in the MediaWiki namespace. And the Breaucrat flag allows users to give other users the Sysop, Bureaucrat, and Rollback flags. Should the project join I'll need Sysop to be able to fix up the things in the MediaWiki: Namespace which control certain viewing things on the site. And I'll need Bureaucrat because I'll need to promote AnimeBotSys, and I'm the one who has the task of promoting anyone who becomes a Admin or Head of the WAP, as well as promoting new Admins on any project in which it's admins become inactive. If you want to see how people will react to it, you could look over Forum:Discussion on using Wikipedia Content, Forum:Namespace and SITENAME Discussion, and Forum:Merger with the Wikia Anime Project and get other users to look over and comment to. ~Dantman(talk) Mar 28, 2007 @ 06:46 (UTC) Tiny Request Oh... hey, Bassium. It's been a while, and I was wondering, just as a tiny request, can you send Quint an email at my Quint Emails thing, oddly, the fanstuff place and the wiki in general isn't as alive as it used to be. -Mitchell00 10:18, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Buttons? What buttons are you meaning? Something on the wiki, or my personal tab-alterations for myself? ~Dantman(talk) Apr 2, 2007 @ 23:35 (UTC) :Ok, those are the tabs. As for those there are 2 things to think about. If the community wants something like discussion to show up as talk instead then it's possible to make that change in the MediaWiki: Namespace. If you're talking about adding new tabs, and extra stuff. Like how I have a purge tab, user options menu, tools, wikiswitch, last diff, etc... Then that's something that is done using a user's personal monobook.js. ~Dantman(talk) Apr 2, 2007 @ 23:45 (UTC) ::But you made me curious... What pushed you into asking about the tabs? BTW... can add javascript that will only appear for you. My tricks page has information on different things you can do with it. Since I have Sysop powers here I can even do the editing for you if you want something setup even though those pages are usually only editable by the user in question. Also MediaWiki:talk can change what text is shown in the discussion tab. lists messages you can edit to change the way the wiki looks. ~Dantman(talk) Apr 2, 2007 @ 23:57 (UTC) Namespace Changes Namespace and SITENAME Discussion has yielded positive votes to both proposed namespace changes. As such I will be requesting these changes from the staff. The current Project namespace ''The_Mega_Man_Knowledge-base:'' will be changed to ''MMKB:'' meaning the variable will also be changed this will change various messages around the site (Though any of these messages can be changed to display another name without needing to request the change of the SITENAME, so please do not vote against the request for this reason). In addition a ''Fanstuff:'' namespace will also be requested so that all the fanstuff can have a section of the site separate from the main canon articles in the wiki. Please note that any article which starts with MMKB:, MMKB talk:, Fanstuff:, or Fanstuff talk: will become inaccessible after the change. For this reason I need to move all those articles to new temporary names. I will be moving all the articles which start with MMKB: such as MMKB:FAQ and MMKB:Standards to start with MMWiki: instead just as a temporary name (So the temporary names will be MMWiki:FAQ and MMWiki:Standards). Also I will be moving things starting with Fanstuff: to Fan: temporarily. Please do not move these pages back to their original location, if you do they will become lost pages when the tech team changes the namespaces; Meaning that the articles will not be viewable, editable, deletable, and their histories will not be able to be recovered without thorough tech team intervention. When the changes have been made I will return pages to their correct locations myself. At that time it may also be a good idea to move fanstuff to the new namespace. ~Dantman(talk) May 11, 2007 @ 22:52 (UTC) I think its become clear I can't take this wiki as my own so I'm stepping down as "main" admin I'll still be around but I just can't take that spot. So we need to find another person. My Games I see you read my list of games! I haven't added my DOS/Windows games to the list yet as there are quite a lot of them and I just haven't had time to inventory them yet (a lot of them date back in to the 1980s and I'll have to dig them out if I want to do a proper inventory), but one of these days I'll get around to it. =) --Brahman 03:10, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :When I was a young kid ('80s and early-90s), the computer we had ran in a DOS operating system and then later with Windows 3.1, so yeah...Good times! But anyway...I've written some detailed articles (at least as detailed as you can get about them) here about Mega Man (PC) and Mega Man 3 (PC), both of which were developed for DOS for the PC (they are official games licensed by Capcom, although they were developed by Hi-Tech). :I've got nearly every Rockman/Mega Man game made (about 45-ish or so), and several rare ones, like the Chinese cart called Rockman 6-in-1 for the NES which has all 6 games on it, Super Adventure Rockman, Rockman and Forte: Challenger From the Future, Rockman & Forte (the actual Super Famicom cart), and many others. :Anyway, I grew up with the NES MM games, but of course upgraded to the SNES with the X series, MM7, and then the PS games (although, as you can see, I have many other platforms). Beyond that, game-wise, when I have time, I also play games on my Wii as well as all three (currently) of the Guild Wars campaigns...Still, I'm pretty busy in real-life though as I'm working on my Master's and will be teaching undergraduate courses starting this August. --Brahman 05:01, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Forum Have you been watching this forum thread? Is Anyone Even Looking Here?! Some anonymous user has been commenting there a lot about some "inaccuracies" in the Wiki and basically about how they think everyone in the MM/RM community thinks this Wiki is terrible and not a good source of information. You should look at my last comment, but basically I tried to back up some of the stuff he was arguing against and told him that we were doing our best here and that if he didn't like it he didn't have to contribute to it or read it- I know it's not going to please everyone, but we're going to try to make it as accessible as possible. --Brahman 05:09, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Fanstuff Those aren't the fanstuff pages. Those are the redirects. Some time ago we requested a project namespace change and a new custom Fanstuff: namespace. The techs changed the project namespace but missed the creation of the Fanstuff namespace. All the current fanstuff pages start with Fan: right now instead of Fanstuff: because if we didn't move them then they would become inaccessible when the new namespace was created. In simple terms, if they weren't move to Fan: then after the creation of the Fanstuff: namespace the fanstuff pages would no longer exist. Recently the staff gained a new tool that allows them to edit the namespaces without needing to request a tech to do the job. But the tool will not let them add a new namespace if there are any pages in the way. I re-requested the creation of the Fanstuff namespace to one of the staff members and deleted the redirects that currently start with Fanstuff: (There's no content there, just redirects) so that the tool will let her create the new Fanstuff: namespace. So by tomorrow or the day after that, the new Fanstuff namespace should be created and we can finally move the pages into it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 31, 2007 @ 02:30 (UTC) Spambots ^_^ Bassium, don't bother with blocking the spambots. It doesn't serve much point. The staff give them global blocks which block them on every Wikia wiki. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 9, 2007 @ 17:59 (UTC) :^_^ You could always go around and fix the bad formatting in articles. When someone uses something like it needs to be changed to . And there are various other poor frowned upon formatting mistakes on half of the MMKB's articles. You could even make things use the tags like they should instead of small links. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 10, 2007 @ 21:00 (UTC) ::Template, for? The WGEP actually has templates for most of the useful things. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 10, 2007 @ 21:35 (UTC) Wikikiller :Moved from [['Talk:Bassium!s Comics/1. The Introduction']] to here... ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 23, 2007 @ 03:15 (UTC) Bassium... Dude, real sorry for all that "Wikikiller" stuff. I only did that cuz i got bored, i guess. Really sorry man. --Wikikiller 23:18, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Mega Man PC Remake Long time, no chat! I just wanted to let some of you guys know that I'm remaking the old DOS Mega Man (PC) and Mega Man 3 (PC) into actually fun-to-play games! Imagine that! Basically, I'm redesigning them from the ground up, making them with classic NES-style graphics, much better platforming gameplay, awesome MP3 music, better sound-effects, and combining both of them into one game, complete with 9 [Masters and at least 11 stages! It's coming along quite nicely, I might add. You can find my page about the project here, and I'd love to get feedback about it - I will be releasing demo's from time to time for you all to play, and I've posted a message about the game in the forums, so I hope you all also post about it there too! Also, I was wondering what it takes to become a "sysop" here? I've been editing here at MMKB for a while now, since at least early-2007. --Brahman 06:02, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Your mission is... I have no idea. I just signed up for O:O, but there's no clear-cut goals on the page, no specific pages named. I've seen other wikis with operations like this and they had a list of specific pages that needed quotes or images or other things. Is this possible? A soldier should have a clear direction instead of, "go out there and fight the enemy!" Thanks for listening to me rant. Just a lost sheep that needs a little guidance. Hyper Sonic comics I marked some of your comics from 05 as tobedeleted. I don't want to actually remove them and get you mad. Can you delete them/add them to your user page/tell me why they should stay? Thanks. Rdh288 01:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC)